Sleeping Spell
by Kenna92005
Summary: The spell that once held Sabrina's parents unconcious has now taken Sabrina under. Can the family figure out a way to save all three sleeping people? This ranges from book one to book two and a little of book three. None of the others...
1. Sleeping Girl

**Puck's POV**

I walk through the door. The only thing in the room is a twin bed. Which is holding a blonde haired, sleeping girl.

As I draw nearer I can tall her breathing is slow and deep, as if in a trance.

I'm the only one left in the house, the others are in search of a way to wake her. As I do my normal attempts I realize she could never wake up…I nudge her arm, hit her knee, and yell as loud as I can. She doesn't even flinch.

What's worse, is that we don't have a lot of time left to save her.

"Sabrina, please… please wake up!" I beg.

**Sorry this is really short but this is just the prologue. The chapters will be much longer! Please review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	2. My Last Day With Sabrina, Part One

**Last Chapter was just the prologue. It showed you guys a little bit of whats going to happen in the future chapters So here is the first OFFICIAL chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm**

**Puck's POV **

My last day with Sabrina, was not the best. Especially for her.

That was the day I tried out the basketball rim and glue trick… First, I sprinkled a little sleeping dust to keep her asleep, then I added the glue to her recently washed hair, and tied strands of hair to the rim that had glue on them.

I made sure to wake up early that day, so I could see her face!

It was priceless! From my room I could here her scream, then I could just picture her face. After a few minutes, the old lady yelled my name.

When I opened the door I already had an innocent face put on. I was going to deny all of it!

"Puck! I swear, so help me!" Sabrina screamed, trying to look at me but cringing.

I smiled darkly.

"Puck, explain this!" the old lady said.

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Cut the act, fairy boy!" Sabrina hissed.

"Explain," the granny said in a stern voice.

"Well, it seems to me that Sabrina is trying out a new hairdo. Sabrina, that basketball rim don't work with those slippers."

"I'm gonna kill him!" she screamed, lunging for me.

I swooped to the side and watched her hold the basketball rim with one hand, and swiping at the air with the other.

"Daphne, help me!" she called.

That's when I saw the little girl. She was sitting on the bed giggling like crazy.

"No can do, sis."

"Sabrina, sit down so I can get that basketball rim out!" Granny said.

"I'll get you! And don't think I'll forget about it!" she said, pointing a finger at me.

"I don't think you can…" I mumbled.

"Get out!"

I raised my hands in surrender, "Okay, I'm out."

I walked out the door but stayed close, so I could here Sabrina's gripes.

"Granny, do we have to have him here?" she asked.

"Yes, he's a great body guard!"

"He's the one harming me! How could you say he's a bodyguard?"

"Sabrina, you know you like having him here… right?" Daphne asked.

"Not really!"

From then on I left to go to my room. I had some monkeys to attend to.

**After training the monkeys.**

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed, running into my room, obviously forgetting about the trap I had there.

This time, instead of the goop, I just had her dangling upside down by one foot.

"You called," I said from my throne in the middle of the room.

"Come here!" she said, crossing her arms.

"I think I'll stay here…"

"Put me down!"

"No can do. Monkeys!"

My monkeys lined up, each armed with water balloons filled with green slime.

"Puck, I swear, if you order them to--"

"You'll do what? Hang there and be hit with them? Well let's see!"

"No, Puck!"

"Monkeys! Fire!"

"Puck!" she screamed right before getting whopped in the face with slime.

I chuckled from my view. This was too good!

I raised my hand and the monkeys stopped. I walked over to Sabrina and started to circle her, careful not to get too close.

"How does it feel?"

"Just dandy!"

The monkeys in the background started to whoop and holler.

"Silence!" I shouted over my shoulder.

The room quieted.

"You know, this isn't the first time you've been in this situation," I said.

She glared at me.

"Well, I hope in the future you'll think twice before entering my room."

By now I was standing in her face. Before I knew it, Sabrina spit right in my eye.

"Disgusting! I'm contaminated!" I shouted.

Sabrina cackled evilly.

"I guess you didn't have enough," I said.

"Kids! Breakfast!"

"Well, I gotta go. Even torturing you doesn't stop me from eating. So see ya!"

"You can't leave me hanging here!" she shouted at me.

"Okay, Monkeys! Fire!"

"What?" she screamed.

"Well you didn't just want to hang there so, now you're going to hang there while being hit by slime balls! Bye!"

I walked out the door on my way to breakfast.

**I thought since the last chapter was sooo short that I owed you guy more. So I hope you guys liked this chapter just as much as you guys liked the prologue, or even better! Thanks so much for all your guys's reviews! I loved them all! And please review on this too! This is only part one of the day so I'll have part two come soon. Or I'll try! Please Review!**

**Ciao For now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	3. Last Day, Part Two

**Hey guys! Thank you so very much for all your reviews! I loved them! Thank you! Okay last one Sleeping Spell, Puck glued Sabrina's hair to the basketball rim, then she entered his room but he tied her up and started throwing slimeballs at her. So now Puck is walking to breakfast while Sabrina is hanging upside down getting slimed. Here it is!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm**

I walked in the kitchen and took my normal seat. Granny placed green eggs on my plate and normal orange juice.

I was inhaling everything until the little one said something about Sabrina.

"Yes, Puck, where is Sabrina?" Granny said, sitting down and eating her food.

"I don't know," I replied my mouth full of food.

Then out of no where Sabrina, covered in green slime, walked in. Granny dropped her fork.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

"He did it," she replied pointing a finger at me.

Granny glared at me.

"She entered my room!" I said defensively. "By the way, how did you get out?"

"I have a date later tonight…" Sabrina mumbled.

I fell out of my chair with that. This was too good to be true!

"I'll be upstairs, taking a shower. Again…"

Sabrina walked out of the room and up the stairs. The old lady went upstairs as well.

"Ooh you've done it now!" Daphne said.

"No, not yet, but I do have a plane for later tonight…"

I grabbed all of the eggs and rushed into my room.

"Hey, I wasn't done with those!" Daphne yelled.

I shut and locked my door. My monkeys whooped and hollered.

"Okay, which one of you pesky flee balls has a date with Sabrina Grimm?" I asked.

Four of them stepped out.

"Okay, now which one of you has a date with her tonight?"

That left me with one. That one monkey was Rodney. The teenager, the most mischievous one.

"Hmmm, perfect!" I said, tossing him an egg. "Alright, Rodney, I am going to switch places with you tonight! I will transform myself into a monkey just like you!"

He shrieked at that.

"Now, now, no arguing!" I said waving an egg in front of his face.

He quieted down and ate the food. Perfect. This would be great! Now all I have to do is wait for Sabrina to come and pick Rodney aka me up from this room.

I walked back out of the room with the eggs in my hand.

"Finally! Hand them over!" Daphne said, taking the eggs from me.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Sabrina's door.

"Who is it?" she called.

Without answering I opened the door.

"Hey! Get out! I haven't came up with a trap yet! Go away!" she shouted at me.

Her hair was still wet from the shower but she was in new clothes.

"I just came in saying Rodney wants to change the time of the date to twelve. So It'll be a lunch date," I said, hiding my laugh.

"Who?"

"The monkey! You have a date with him."

"Oh I wasn't gonna go to that."

I raised my eye brow at her.

"Did you seriously think I would?"

I grabbed her wrist and slung her over my shoulder, feeling her weight on me but not caring.

"What are you doing!?"

"Rodney wants to talk to you!"

"What? No, I don't want to talk to him!"

"Too bad, you gotta tell him you're not going on that date."

"Okay I'll go! I swear I will! Just put me down!

I threw her on the bed and left the room with a grin on my face.

**Noon**

There was a knock on my door. I answered it in my human form. It was Sabrina, she wore a hoodie and jeans.

"I'm here to pick up Rodney," she said, her lips pursed.

"Wait there," I said.

I rounded the corner where Rodney stood with all the other monkeys in the cage.

"I want him back by two you hear?" I called out, transforming my body into an exact clone of Rodney's.

"Yeah, whatever."

I walked like a monkey back to Sabrina. She sighed and led us out of the house.

"Have fun you two love monkeys!" Daphne giggled evilly.

I couldn't hold back my laughter. At least it sounded like a monkey's holler…

Sabrina walked us through town towards the square where a kid maybe older than us sat on a bench.

"Who is this?" the kid said.

"This is Rodney. Sorry I had to bring him along. I promised him a date if he'd let me down from the trap Puck made."

"Oh."

"Rodney, this is Peter."

I glared at him.

"Whoa, is he glaring at me?" Peter said.

"Just ignore him. Puck probably trained him to do that."

"Wow…I'm serious! It looks like that monkey is about to kill me!"

"Don't worry he works for fairy boy. The worst he could do is throw slime balls at you."

_That's not the worst, _I thought.

"Hey, I have an idea why don't we go for a flight? I'll carry you!" Peter said.

"I don't know… I can't leave Rodney here. Puck would kill me."

_You got that right._

"Oh come on, he won't move as long as we have a lot of bananas here."

"You're so funny, Peter!" Sabrina said, giggling.

_Oh, you're so funny Peter! Ugh, you make me gag!_

"Come on."

Sabrina climbed onto Peter's back leaving me behind. But that's not stopping me! I transformed into myself and flew into the air right behind them, making sure they couldn't see me.

"Ooh, that girl is gonna get it!" I hissed under my breath.

I was close enough to hear their every word.

"This is so much cooler than the time I flew with Puck! Though we were having to get away from some people…"

"Aw, can't we stop talking about Fairy Boy? He bothers me."

"Well same here but he can be nice. Sometimes."

"Sure, name one."

"Well, that time when he busted me out of that hospital room and saved me from that dragon thing. Then he wrapped his wing around me to keep me warm so I wouldn't freeze."

"But then didn't he mark on your face? Or was that before?"

"Then there was that time when he saved me from his fairy wife. She was going to poison me!"

"Then didn't he cage you in a cocoon?"

"That was to get the poison out of my body!"

"Still, I don't like him."

"You don't have to."

"I wish he'd just leave the house!"

"He's protecting me and Daphne!"

"I can do that!"

I was about to leave but then I saw where Peter was taking Sabrina. He was taking her to this medieval looking building.

I rushed before them and changed back into a monkey.

"Oh, Rodney! How did you get here?" Sabrina asked, jumping off from Peter's back.

_No help from you!_

"Beat it, Monkey!" Peter said, waving his hands.

I hollered loudly and banged my hands against my chest.

"Shh! It's okay you can stay!" Sabrina said.

"What?"

"Why not? He's just a monkey."

"Fine."

We walked into the building and suddenly Peter wrapped his arm around Sabrina. I was not going to take that! I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to me level.

"What is it, Rodney?" she whispered.

"We need to head back!" I tried to say but it came out in monkey language.

"I can't understand you."

"Ha! So he's just like Fairy Boy!" Peter said.

"Keep Puck out of this!"

"Even his name is stupid! I don't get why you hang out with him."

"You're such a jerk! I don't know why I even went on this date with you!"

Sabrina walked away pulling me with her.

"Wait, Sabrina! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

I rolled my eyes as Peter led Sabrina into this big room. It held tons of handprints that were blood red.

Sabrina gasped and tried to run the other way but the door had already closed and Peter had disappeared.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Sabrina cried. "There's nothing in my training for this!"

I looked around for a way out. But then blue powder started falling from the ceiling. Suddenly Sabrina's hand in mine went limp and she fell into a deep sleep just like the one for her parents.

I transformed into my normal self and grabbed Sabrina. There had to be a way out!

Then it hit me, if powder was falling down then there had to be an opening. I flew up with Sabrina and we went up the pipe. It was surprisingly large enough for both of us. The pipe led up to the sky, where Peter and some other fairies were pouring the blue dust.

"Puck!" Peter shouted.

"Out of my way!" I shouted.

"No can do, Fairy Boy."

"There's a new thing called pants look into it!"

He looked down at his green tights.

I flew away from them as fast as I could. I had to get Sabrina to her Granny! Maybe we could wake her!

**How did you like it? I'm not quite sure how the parents got under the spell so I made up the blue powder thing. Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!!!**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	4. Screams

**Hey! Okay last on Sleeping Spell, Puck and Sabrina went on a date but she didn't know it was him. Peter Pan was also in on the date. Then Sabrina fell under a spell. The spell that overtook her parents. **

We were all in the mirror's room. His face showed up in the reflection. He gave us a sympathetic look and turned away. This couldn't be happening…why? Who would do this?

I asked these questions over and over. My mind couldn't come up with an answer. No conclusion. Not even one little theory. I was becoming frustrated. And I am not pretty when I become frustrated.

"Why won't she wake up!?" Daphne cried for the hundredth time!

"Because she's under the sleeping spell just as your parents are!" I nearly shouted.

Daphne burst into more tears for her sister, who was now lying in Mirror's room on a little bed.

"Granny!" Daphne cried, into the shoulder of the old lady. "I just realized, I could be next! If they want Sabrina then they might want me!"

I stormed out of there. Why were they just lying around crying. They should be researching trying to find a way to help Sabrina! Daphne is worried about herself? She should be worrying about her sister more!

I ran down the steps and to my room. Not even the leftover slime could cheer me up. This is all HIS fault. Stupid Peter Pan! He is not a good guy! Why do people think that? Though he's still not as bad as me.

I called my minions with my flute. They fluttered around waiting for my orders.

"Minions, I need you to find Sabrina's parents. I don't care if it takes all day! If we have them and Sabrina maybe we could figure out how to save all of them. Now go, fly fast and search everything."

They blinked on and off and flew away. Now I wait, no now I loaf. Jeez, I've been spending way too much time with Sabrina…

In my time of waiting I tried to cheer myself up. I let the chimps blow up some firecrackers. Which didn't even break a smile onto my face. I tricked a really stupid chimp to go into the boxing cage with the kangaroo. Not even his pain made me chuckle.

What is wrong with me? Why am I so down? I should feel happy! One less person to protect, right? Wrong. Deep down I knew the answer. I knew the answer long ago. Though I never admitted it to myself.

I was in love with Sabrina.

_____________

It was an hour later when the first of my minions came. This one said they were not even in Ferryport landing. I grimaced, could this night get any worse?

By the end of the search my minions turned out a waste of time. Not one found something suspicious. This was aggravating. I even skipped dinner to wait around for them!

I was too tired now so I fell asleep on my throne in the middle of my room. My unicorn stuffed between my arms.

_____________

"Puck! Puck, you have to save me! Help me Puck!" Sabrina cried.

I was in a dark room. I could see nothing but I could hear Sabrina's cries.

"Hold on, Sabrina! I'm coming!" I shouted.

I tried to run and it seemed like I was getting somewhere but then something slammed into me. I got knocked down by a big force.

The next sound made me want to kill whoever knocked me down. Sabrina screamed a blood curdling scream of agony. Somebody was hurting her and I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Puck, you have to help me!" she whimpered.

"I will, Sabrina!" I shouted into the darkness.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late posting. And sorry for the chapter being so short! I hope it was good! Please review! I love reviews! They help the chapter come faster. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me them!**

**Cioa for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	5. Love?

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Last on Sleeping Spell, Puck sent out his minions to search for her parents. They came up with nothing. Puck fell asleep and so he dreamed of Sabrina crying out for help. Now here's the story!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm**

I bolted up right in the chair. It had to be around midnight. I sneaked out of my room and went downstairs and grabbed a bunch of books. I know, books, crazy!

I flipped open the first one and began to read. Yes, I knew how to read. Not well but who cares!

I read slow, and soon my eyes were drifting shut again. The only thing that kept me awake was the sound of Sabrina's screams.

"What are you doing up?" Marshmallow said.

"Whoa!" I said, jumping up and drawing my sword from instinct.

"Chill, it's just me."

"Why are you up?" I asked.

"Cause I could hear you! Which is kinda bad since I'm a heavy sleeper!"

"Oh…well…"

"Are you reading?"

"No…"

"Then why is there a big pile of our books on the table? Right in front of you too."

"I'm… well…you see I'm, umm…"

"You're studying so you can save Sabrina!"

"No! Why would I want to save her? I mean now she's out of the picture I can go back to my villainy!"

She gave me a look of yeah right. I glared at her.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you want to save Sabrina. Cause your lonely!"

"I have a dozen chimpanzees in my room how can I be lonely?"

Marshmallow sat down on the chair across from me.

"Let me guess. Now that my sister is gone you feel like you have no one to prank and so you want to save her. But in truth you are in love with her you just deny it."

"I didn't know Dr. Phil was in the house."

"I'm right, I know I'm right."

"How could I love ugly? Royalty and ugly just don't match."

"That's what you think but in truth you guys get married in the future! Oops…"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just research."

"MARRIED!?"

"Who said that!?"

"Once Sabrina is awake I will get my revenge!"

"Uh oh…"

First the puberty thing. I'm growing taller and I don't like it! It means I'm getting old! Me! Old!?"

"It happens to everyone…"

"No! I am not supposed to grow old! I'm supposed to be a kid forever! Then you two come barging in and make me old!"

"No it's not me. It's Sabrina. If you didn't love her then you wouldn't be getting older."

"For the last time! I don't like Sabrina! She's just a pain. I always have to save her butt!"

"You know you enjoy it. It makes you look like a hero in her eyes…"

"I don't care what she thinks about me!"

"You know yesterday she was talking to me about you… I probably shouldn't tell you though."

"What? What did she say!?" I demanded.

Daphne started laughing. "See? You do like her!"

Suddenly, there was a big thud coming from upstairs. Daphne was silent and I got up. Daphne started to follow but I signaled for her to stay.

"Puck, who is it?" Daphne called as soon as I reached the first step.

"I don't know but it came from Mirror's room."

"That's where Sabrina is!"

A horrible realization came over me. Someone could be in the house but that someone wanted Sabrina.

I jumped in the air and flew up the steps. I crashed through the door of Mirror's room with my sword in hand. Inside, lied an empty bed but on the center of the bed was a blood red handprint.

They messed with the wrong one now.

**Sorry again for the long wait. And sorry for it being short! I'll try to get the next one up sooner and it being longer. I just finished the seventh book in the series, a little late but i loved it! It was totally awesome! I can't wait for the next one! So please review!**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	6. Scarlet Hand

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I was gone for a week and couldn't get on the computer! **

**Last on Sleeping Spell, the Scarlet Hand broke in and took Sabrina. She was sleeping of course but still. Now Puck is planning even more to save her. But he has to find her first...**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm**

"I'm just going to be gone for however long it takes me to get Sabrina back!" I whispered to Daphne, while I packed my weapons.

"You'll get killed! Plus you don't even have an idea where she could be!" Daphne cried.

I turned to Daphne. Her face was a little wet from the previous problem we had discovered.

"Promise me something," I began, with my hands on her shoulders.

"What?" she looked up at me.

"Promise me, you won't follow me. The last thing I need is Sabrina yelling at me when she finds out I led her sister into the Scarlet Hand."

Daphne pouted but nodded.

"Good, now I'm off." "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save your sister," I said, walking out the front door.

I jumped in the air and my wings carried me off to the court house. Where I would find the mayor. I opened the doors when I had reached the court house. Walking in I could hear her booming voice shouting at people.

I followed her voice and leaned against the doorway waiting for someone to notice me.

"Hey! What's fairy boy doing here?" The Queen of Hearts shouted.

Everyone turned to me.

"What does a prince have to do to join the Scarlet Hand?" I asked.

_____________

Daphne was not going to just sit there doing nothing! No she was going to follow her own plan, which meant breaking her promise to Puck. She didn't care, she just needed to save her sister and Puck. Daphne knew Puck couldn't do it alone!

The little girl ran into Mirror's room and walked through the reflection.

"Mirror?" she called.

The little man walked up to her with a smiling face.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need something to help my sister out of the sleeping spell!"

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Well…actually, first I need my sister…"

"What?"

"My sister got kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand! I need something that can find her!"

"I think I have something in mind…"

Daphne followed Mirror down the hallway and stopped at a door. The lighting was too bad to be able to read the heading.

"Here we are," Mirror said.

"I didn't bring any keys…"

"Don't worry, I have the key to this one," he said, opening the door.

Inside were several mirrors. One of them with a red handprint on the front of it. Daphne looked at it standing I front of it. Before she could back away some force pushed her into it and she found herself in the midst of a rally.

________________

"So, you really have changed?" Peter Pan asked.

I was done with all their stupid tests. I had passed every one of them and now I was in on the Scarlet Hand.

"Yep," I said, putting on my new armor with a blood red hand print on the front. They really should come up with another icon, handprints are so out.

"So, you won't care if we just kill Grimm?"

"Can I do the honors?" Peter Pan gave me a wicked smile then turned serious.

"If only we could. We have to wait for the Master to tell us that…"

"Hmmm…darn."

"It'll be soon. Come on, let's go to the rally."

"Right behind you!"

____________________

Daphne couldn't believe her eyes. Puck…he wasn't trapped, he was actually in the rally! He was cheering when everyone else did! Worse, he had a handprint on his chest just like the others!

It was up to Daphne now. But where could she go without getting spotted?

**Okay, again for the late post. I meant to post it before we left but they rushed me. (My parents, well my dad at least) Anyways I hope this was good and made up for the late post. I'll try to post it sooner next time! Please review!! I love to read what you guys think. If you think something should happen in the next chapter just tell me. I don't have a writer's block but still ideas help post it faster. Review!!!**

**Ciao for now!**

**Kenna92005**


	7. Horror on Stage

**Last on Sleeping Spell, Puck joined the Scarlet Hand and Daphne fell for the trap thinking Puck actually did turn evil. **

"I can't believe you followed me here!" I hissed.

"I couldn't leave you to save Sabrina all by yourself!" Daphne said.

"My plan was working out perfectly! But you ruined it! You're just like your sister!"

Daphne stay silent as Peter locked our cell.

"Great, now look what you've done! We're locked up and my plan is foiled!"

Peter walked out the door putting the keys on a hook on the far right door.

"Mine isn't!" Daphne said, reaching inside her coat and pulling out a ring.

"What is that?"

"It's Little Red's ring. She used it to transport."

"How did you get it?"

"I have my ways."

He slipped on the ring and we waited. Nothing happened.

"Well, aren't you going transport us?"

"I don't really know how…" "This magic needs to come with a manual!"

"Transport Puck and I to my sister Sabrina!"

"I think we're still in the cell." "You know, you're not helping!"

"Wait! That's it!"

"What? You're going to help?"

"No, I'm getting out!"

I shape shifted my body to a rat and crawled right through the bars. IT was like taking candy away from a baby. Daphne watched as I transformed back to myself and walked to a different door.

"Hey grab the keys and let me out!"

"Why? If you're in here I don't have to watch you and you'll be out of my way."

"What if they kill me?"

I was silent thinking it over.

"You can't leave me here! My sister will never ever forgive you!"

"She will after I save her life, again!"

"Yeah, then she'll find out that you left me here to die!"

"Fine!"

I grabbed the keys and unlocked her. She ran out and twisted the ring then we both disappeared form the cells.

"Daphne, what did you just do?" I asked, looking at the mob of Everafters who were holding up pitch forks and crying out.

"I don't know." We were standing on a stage with Mayor Heart shouting through a blow horn. Then right beside her was Grimm. In the most resting and helpless form ever.

But all too soon Mayor Heart turned around and ordered the sheriff to do something. I watched in horror as The Sherriff raised a knife and started to plunge it down.

"Do something, Puck!" Daphne screamed.

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! I meant to update it's just I didn't have any idea what to put next so finally i made myself work on it. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it's short... I'll try to update sooner.**

**Ciao for now**

**-Kenna92005**


	8. Fighting

**Heyfinally I got the chapter up right? Okay so I'm not going to waste a lot of your time up here so, Last on Sleeping Spell The Sherriff of Nottigham was just about to kill Sabrina. Now that we're back to the present...**

**I do not own The Grimm Series. Never have, never will. But that'd be cool if I did. **

I flew over and threw my sword in the knife's way. Of course it shattered but Grimm was left unharmed.

"Saving Grimm for the last time, Fairy?" Sherriff grunted.

"You got that right," I shouted, grabbing Grimm's hand and pulling her but she was tied to the bed.

The sheriff laughed and tried to stab me but I dodged his attack. The mob was cheering and nagging him on.

"Daphne!" I cried, grabbing the Sherriff's wrist and stopping him from plunging the dagger in my chest.

"What?" she shouted from beside Grimm's bed.

"Twist the ring!"

Daphne twisted the magic ring and disappeared. Taking no one with her.

"Ugh! Oh my gosh! Come on Daphne you have got to be kidding me!" I shouted, dropping to my knees as the Sherriff fought me on the dagger situation.

"I'm going to get you then Grimm it will be the end for both of you," the Sherriff bellowed.

"No!" I gasped.

His other hand sneaked behind me and grabbed my shirt pulling me up. I kicked and punched at him but never landing a blow. This can't happen. It won't!

The Sherriff punched me hard in the gut making me fall down and curl up. But he never stabbed me in my weak form.

I looked up and saw Peter Pan crossing blades with the Sherriff.

"Go, Puck, and take 'Brina with you!" he shouted.

I crawled out and untied Sabrina. The Mayor of Hearts was calling for back up.

I put Grimm on my shoulder and turned back to Peter. My former enemy. I thought he was bad but he must have wanted to help Sabrina too.

"Get out of here!" he shouted.

I jumped in the air and flew. The mob of Everafters tried to shoot me down but I was too slick. I'd make it home with Sabrina. But what if Daphne decided to turn back?

I gotta make it home before Daphne transports herself in the _middle _of the mob.

Sabrina was still lifeless. And no matter how many times I argue with myself I can't help but know these feelings that I have for her. Though I will never tell that to her face.

I shifted Sabrina to where I could actually see her. See her pale, sleeping face. How could I let this happen? I'm a terrible guard. Then again I never asked to be a guard.

No matter what I did, Sabrina never once changed expression. When if she were awake and I did flips and daring stunts she'd be screaming at me. I really do miss the old Sabrina. The one that I fell in love with because this one is no fun…she won't yell at me.

I've got to find away to save her. To get the real Sabrina back.

"I will wake you, I will find a cure," I whispered as I landed on our front lawn.

**Sorry this is really short but this was all i could come up with and I really wanted to post this. And Puck was a little OOC but i mean how could he not be with Sabrina under a really bad spell? So, I'll try to post the next one sooner but idk it depends on how school goes. :( But I will post on this. I love all your reviews! :D Thank you guys so much and please continue to review. And if you guys got any ideas that would help with the next chapter I'd love to hear them, and they would make the next chapter longer. So thanks again and please review! **

**My summer vacation is over so for the rest of you who still have summer have a great one! Cause they go by fast!**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	9. Awakening?

**sorry for the late update. to refresh your memory, Puck escaped the mob and flew to granny's house with Sabrina. So, here is the update. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Sisters Grimm...never have. **

I hurled Sabrina on my shoulders. I had just flew out of a mob and into the safety of Grimm's yard. Nothing stranger than that…

I marched up the porch and kicked the door. The old lady answered the door. She looked exhausted and even more old.

"Puck? Is that really you?" she asked, looking at the blonde girl in my arms and back to me.

"Yep, it's me. Now it's freezing out here. Are you gonna let me in?"

She stepped aside and smiled widely as I walked in with Sabrina. Unfortunately, her legs were too long and well…that made her head hit the door frame. I glanced at Sabrina but she didn't change expression.

I smiled to myself. _Good thing you didn't feel that. You'd be ticked…_

"Set her on the couch, Puck," the old lady ordered, rushing off into the kitchen hopefully to get a drink for me.

I placed Grimm on the couch and looked again at her pale face. I was deciding whether to write or draw on it with permanent marker…

The old lady walked back in with a warm wash cloth. She wiped Sabrina's face off and turned to look at me.

"You went into the kitchen to help someone who got carried all the way here?"

"You're drink's on the table."

I walked off and headed into the kitchen. I couldn't believe it. The old lady stores food in a refrigerator. I didn't know this before because…well, there were never leftovers.

I took out three containers, which I had no idea what was in them and some blue fruit punch.

By the time the old lady came back in I had eaten all of it and more. This puberty virus is a killer.

"Puck, will you go take Sabrina into your room?" I spat out my juice and glared at the old woman.

"You want me to do what?"

"She'd be much better protected with you."

"Do you know me, lady? I could have been the one to kidnap her in the first place! I could give her to the Scarlet Hand."

"You won't though…" Daphne said, appearing right in the chair next to me, making me drop my plate.

"Why do you say that?" I glared at the midget. I glared her down!

"Because you love her," she said in a sweet innocent voice. I gagged. Just because I admit it to myself doesn't mean I'll admit it to everyone.

She smiled and looked at the old woman. "Granny, can I have some food too?"

"Sure, _libeling_."

"Where did you want me to take Grimm?"

"In your room."

"Why not in Daphne's and her own?"

"Because I can sleep through a tornado."

"Well…but…but…"

"Just do it, Puck." I sighed and got up from the table, going to the living room and picking up Sabrina.

She was the same, emotionless and sleeping. I walked to my room and looked around. My Monkeys were hollering, and all holding water balloons filled with pudding.

They pointed at me and jumped up and down. I glared at them and shifted Sabrina a little.

"Don't you dare," I seethed.

Rodney shrieked and the balloons went flying. Pudding exploded everywhere around me. In my hair, on my clothes, on Sabrina.

When they ran out of ammo they ran out of there.

"You're all dead to me!" I screamed after them.

**HEY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE MORE AND I'LL TRY. WHY AM I IN CAPS? Okay now it's better. Anyways as i was saying, sorry for the late update. and THANKS for all your guys' REVIEWS. I loved them! It really made me want to update it's just it was busy and so I decided to finally do it. So I hope this chapter was worth to wait. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! AND JUST READING IT. THANKS!!**

**Ciao for now!  
Kenna92005**


	10. Odor

**Hey! I think i updated sooner, hope so at least. We left off where Puck escaped the scarlet hand with Sabrina. And where Puck's army of chimps attack Sabrina and Puck with balloons of goo. Sabrina is still under the spell :( HOWEVER! Puck is getting closer to figuring out how to break it. DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!**

**I do NOT own Sister's Grimm, so this is my disclaimer. **

I waded in the shallow end of my lagoon. I was washing myself off from the surprise attack of my own team. I've taught them too much.

I looked over by the trampoline. That was where I was keeping the wet Sabrina. (Whom is getting rather smelly lately.) Maybe I should let the old lady wash her…

I mean I know stink, I love stink. But Sabrina…that is too much. Way too much. Can we say rank?

Rodney jumped out from the trees. He shrieked and fell to his knees, bowing down to me.

I sprung myself into the air and landed just before him. He looked up, holding out an unlit match.

"Rodney, I have taught you well. You are a very important animal and to that, I shall attack you as well. Then after the great battle of goop, I will promote you to high general." Did I just compliment Rodney? Since when do I compliment?

I took the match from him and threw it into the water.

"But then again that would be nice of me wouldn't it?" I took out a giant water balloon filled with mayonnaise and jelly. Rodney started to back up, but before he could go any further, I slammed it on him. He ran away screaming.

That's more like me.

I walked over to Sabrina and looked at her. Why won't she just wake up!?

I grab for my flute and blew high pitched notes.

"Minions, I have a very important task for you." They blinked on and off signaling that they were ready for anything. "Go find the cure for Sabrina's sickness and if anyone gets in your way…well, you know what to do." They hurriedly ran off.

At least they listen to me.

I walked over to Sabrina, smelling her odor three feet away. At least it isn't a dead corpse smell. Then I'd be worried. I guess this odor freaks me out 'cause I'm not used to it on her. She always smelled good. (and yes I just said that)

"Why do you have to reek?" I whispered, brushing off a lock of hair.

I shuddered. That was so not me right there! I don't claim this moment! I should be torturing her in her sleep! I should be putting glue in her hair! Why must I like her? I've got it! Once she wakes up, I leave. That way I'll stop growing and liking her. And…I won't have to marry her in the future, ugh!

One of my minions came back and it was demanding attention. I turned around and translated it 'pixie code' 'cause I'm that cool. Some of the pixies found the answer but couldn't bring it, which meant I had to leave the house again. Does no one know me!?

I walked quietly out of my room and to the front door.

"Where you going?" Daphne said, licking her fudge pop which was a strange green color… Must be homemade.

"Uh, nowhere." "Then why are you leaving?"

"Because this place is so dull for my mischievous interests. Now scat kid, I've work to do." I open the door and slam it behind me. I knew I was rude, but I'm always rude, so I didn't give it a second thought.

"Puck!" Daphne yelled behind me.

I spin to face her, there was no way she was going with me. I didn't need to protect and search for the answer/remedy. Whatever it happens to be.

"Why can't I help you?" "You wanna help?" She nodded vigorously. (Ugh Sabrina! Stupid smartness wearing off on me!)

"Then go into my room, pick up the wet girl on my trampoline, and bathe her. That would be extremely helpful. Thank you and goodnight!"

"I can do that." "Never doubted you couldn't."

She beamed and ran inside, at least now Sabrina won't stink up my room, even more…

My minion rounded the house and came to me, speaking in it's native tongue. According to it I had to go to the old hag's house. Just the person I needed to see to make this day all bright and nice. (That is indeed sarcasm.)

Baba Yaga.

**insert dramatic music Ah, so how did you like it? Did you hate it? Not care for it? Seems like I'm dragging the story and this A/N on? I'd like to read your opinion so please review! I don't really like to beg but I love having reviews. And thanks for reading! And all of you who are hanging on to this story during the long periods of update. Thanks again! and Please Review! **

**Ciao For Now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	11. Hero or Villain

**GUESS WHAT! It wasn't even a month's wait! :D I'm so happy! Okay last on Sleeping Spell Puck figured out he had to go to Baba Yaga's house to find out the antidote to the spell. So here is where this chapter starts!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm**

"She must not like the new trend…" I whispered to my minions. They silently laughed.

The old house was just like it was when I was last here. Except her old guardians are gone and now its just dark and creepy, nothing interesting for me.

I walked up to the door. How could Baba Yaga possibly help me? I mean…she is a witch but this is too weird. She seems more like the one who would deal with death rather than a sleeping spell.

I raised my hand to knock on the door but it ominously--UGH! I will get you Sabrina Grimm!--creepily opened by itself.

"Baba Yaga?" I called, stepping in.

I shut the door behind me and flipped on a light. She was crouched under a table, rocking back and forth.

"They say early signs of insanity is rocking yourself back and forth," I said, crossing my arms and desperately trying not to be creeped out by the odor and how she was scared. If something scared Baba Yaga than it's gotta be horrible.

"They're coming!" she cried, holding her head.

"Okay maybe the sign isn't so early…"

I took a closer step to her but she screamed.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"They are!"

"Who's they?"

She was silent, looking around all crazy like.

"Look, if you help me I'll help you."

I looked for a response and finally she nodded. I've never seen her so vulnerable.

"I need to know how to break a spell."

She pointed to a thick book on a crowded table. I got it and flipped it open to the table of contents instead it showed certain symptoms.

"Okay, Grimm is asleep. She won't respond to anything."

"Page 395," she said, still rocking herself.

I flipped to that page, never seeing this many printed pages before. Some were in freakish writings and some had captions from Yaga. Page 395 was in English and it was titled the Kiss of Life.

"Crap," I whispered, remembering the last time I kissed Sabrina, she punched me in the gut.

"Is this the spell?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Then her true love has to kiss her to save her. Otherwise she'll be like this for all eternity."

"That's kind of ominous. Erg! I mean bad."

I stand up and she grabs my pant leg. She was so not herself right now.

"I said I'd help you. Now what do you need?"

"They're after me."

"Then let's go to Grimm's house. It's probably the safest place in town."

She grabbed my hoodie and swung me around to face her. I could smell her rancid breath. (I mean horrible breath.) I had already opened the door and was ready to go.

"They're here," she whispered, collapsing on me.

I fell to the ground, Baba Yaga falling on me. She was limp and I could no longer hear her breathing.

I push her off me and look at her. Her back was bleeding from a newly bullet wound but I never heard the bullet.

"Baba Yaga?" I whispered, shaking her.

"She's gone. The old hag is gone," Captain Hook said. Hook's crew behind him, all holding swords and guns. Some having eye patches.

I stand up slowly not sure if I was going to be next.

"No no. We insist, stay," Smee said, laughing haughtily. I'm not even going to waste time correcting myself.

"You don't need me here so…" I said not finishing my sentence.

"Oh but we do. You see, you know how to save Sabrina and her parents. And that is simply not allowed," Hook said, stepping closer to me.

"Your face isn't allowed around these parts, Hook!" Peter Pan said, flying in and standing behind me.

Is this a battle of worst puns or is there going to be fighting soon?

Hook's men shot of guns and Peter did some flips, easily dodging the bullets.

"Go Puck! Save Sabrina!" Peter said, having more fairy tale heroes come into the house.

"But I need you to break the spell!" I shouted over a small grenade.

"What for?"

"You need to kiss Sabrina! It'll save her!"

"Why can't you?"

"She doesn't like me." Peter flew down and stood in front of me.

"Think about it Puck. Who did she talk about all throughout the date? You. Who does she talk about at least everyday? You."

"I'm telling you all she'll do is punch me if she finds out I kissed her."

"Just try it."

"No! She loathes me and loves you! Trust me, I read it in her diary."

"That's her cover up story."

All this time Peter was leading me outside. I didn't notice till he shut the door in my face.

"Yeah well, how do you know?!" I shouted, pounding on the door.

"She told me!" "What the heck does that mean?!"

"Go find out for yourself!"

I jumped in the air and sprouted my wings. I was a man on a mission. Even if I didn't have the true hero with me. (Peter.) Why wouldn't he listen to me? Sabrina hates me! How could she ever love someone like me? I'm a prankster, a kid who'll never grow up never mature. The Trickster King. Not a hero, not a villain…just in between.

To Grimm's house.

**How'd you like it? I know it's getting to be a long wait but i started thinking of stuff I wanted Puck to do in the last chapter and I figured this would be really long if I added all of it. But if you guys want to give me ideas of what he should do tell me! I'd love to hear it. And please review! Thanks for reading :D**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	12. In Between

**Howdy! Okay last on Sleeping Spell Puck went to Baba Yaga's house and found out how to break the spell. A kiss from Sabrina's true love. AND. HERE. WE. GO!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm**

I wasn't watching wear I was going when I landed on Grimm's yard so I smashed right into some creeper who was pacing outside. He fell down like a domino with me rolling on the ground trying to get up.

I sprung up and next thing I know my hands are in karate chopping positions and I'm eyeing the dark figure like I'm some kind of a freak.

"Whoa there, sport," the figure said, getting up and holding out his hands in surrender. "Don't go breaking out your ninja moves yet. You got the wrong guy."

I walked to the front door always facing him but he never showed a sign of attacking, just pacing.

I walked inside and got bombarded by Old Lady, Marshmallow, and Elvis started barking at me. I held up my hands in surrender.

"I know how you can save Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yeah me too," I said, not entirely thrilled about the consequences, stomach ache, possible nose bleed, maybe a kick in the delicates. Just thinking about it made me grim. (No pun intended.)

I walked up the steps and into my room. I'd at least have privacy kissing her there. When I closed the door Daphne pouted outside but didn't come in.

I made my way to the trampoline where Grimm was sleeping as always. Her hair spread around her like wildflowers.

I tried my best to walk over to her but not disturbing how she looked, she looked too delicate. Like a masterpiece of art work. I sound so pathetic right now. Pathetic little fairy boy who'll never grow up to be with the one he loves most. Great, now I've depressed myself.

I tilted her head upward like I've seen in movies. Then, just to test myself, I brushed my lips on hers until I kissed her with no hesitance.

It felt like my heart was ripping right out of my chest when I pulled away from her. She hadn't woken up, she wasn't conscious. She was sleeping just like I've seen her for days.

I jumped off the trampoline feeling like a wuss. I couldn't even save the ones I love. How hero like is that?

I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. I couldn't face the family, it'd be like admitting I am a wuss. What would I say? 'Hey, I kissed and it didn't work' no way. 'I kissed her and I guess I'm not her true love 'cause she didn't wake, but I think I know who might do the trick?' Maybe, I could still be of use.

I opened the door, Daphne's eyes were like saucers. Her smile as big as the sky above.

"Daphne--"

"Wha?" I heard someone say behind me. My heart sped up a little and my hopes shot way up.

I turned around and there she was. Wobbling off of the trampoline and onto the ground. Daphne ran past me and tackled her sister. Having tears of joy in her eyes.

"Sabrina!" she screamed.

"Daphne? What happened?"

I walked out of my room, leaving the sisters in peace. I knew several things now.

1) I love Sabrina.

2) Sabrina loves me back.

3) I'll act as if nothing happened between us.

4) I won't stop tormenting her.

Maybe I'm no hero, and maybe I'm not a great villain but for now I'll just stay the way I am. An immature kid who has a not-so-hopeless crush on a girl.

**THE END**

**I wasn't sure how I should end this but I thought that, that line would sound good for the ending so. I hope you liked it a lot and I'm sorry for the wait but now you don't have to wait anymore. Please tell me what you thought, REVIEW!**

**Ciao!**

**Kenna92005**


End file.
